Italian Babysitters
by Hetalia1643
Summary: When Italy volunteers himself and Romano for babysitting England and America's little sister Antarctica things prove to be quite difficult. Contains vulgar language and spanking of a child.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Has parental punishment and some mild language.

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm going to say that if you all really want a fanfiction, even a specific pairing, I would gladly love to consider the request. PM me or put it in a review.

Today was very important for Romano, even though he was tempted to strangle his younger brother. Today he was going to do a job with Italy, a very important job. He had to watch the young nation Antarctica. Her older brothers were going to a meeting for the day and they didn't want to expose her to any more of the violence that happened there. Since the girl was only seven-years-old America and England didn't trust her home alone yet so they asked around for a baby sitter at the last world conference. Feliciano being himself had taken the offer immediately. "Me and my fratello would love to!" he had said when they asked, "We'll work for small pay too~"

Lovino did not appreciate Italy dragging him into this mess (and for only 20 US dollars an hour) but how could he say no? Ann was the most darling thing in the world at the meetings. Most of the time she would just sit in the corner an draw during the meetings and not make a sound. But on rare occasions when the meeting was held at Arthur's house you would hear her yelling at one of them and everyone could guess what followed.

He had spent the morning cleaning the house with Feliciano. Well, somewhat cleaning. He really just pointed out if something was still on the floor, what else was to really be expected of him? Then the doorbell rang. Italy was still cooking the pasta for lunch so Romano had to get it. England and America stood on the porch.

Alfred grinned. "Hey dude! What's up?" Lovino blinked slightly frustrated.

"Just drop'a the child off before'a we refuse?" he hissed, "We don't-a need idle conversation!"

"Now fratello!" Italy came to the door before Arthur could comment, "That is no'a way to treat our'a guest!" He smiled, "You can come'a in if you like." The countries stepped inside the rather extravagant house. England realized they were one nation short and turned back around with an irritated look on his face.

"Annabelle get in here!" he yelled. After a few seconds, a third figure came inside. Ann's pale blonde hair that resembled her oldest brother's was in her neat but messy curls, her sparkling blue eyes were glued to the device in her hands, and she wore a light blue sundress. She did look like a little angle without the halo, but the Italians were soon going to get a big surprise.

"Aren't you going to say hi and introduce yourself?" America asked nudging her forward. She glared up at the American to both Italian's surprise.

"They already know who I am from all the meetings so why would I introduce myself?" she retorted, "We're not in one of those cheesy sitcoms." Alfred's grin turned to a rather irritated expression. He would have probably shot a remark back but Arthur cut in.

"That's enough Antarctica!" he snapped, "I don't want to come pick you up and have a list of complaints. We are running late at it is and I don't want to waste more time here. You WILL be on your best behavior or you WILL have to deal with me, understand?" It was as if the girl had just shed a skin. She smiled sweetly.

"Of course England!" she nodded innocently, "I would never want to cause any trouble for them!" She turned towards the still awestruck baby sitters. "I'm sorry for my disgraceful behavior a few seconds ago. I really appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to watch me!"

Italy's dorky smile returned. "Oh no problem! We are glad to'a help!" he said cheerfully.

America pulled out his phone. "Uh, England? We better get going or we're going to be even more late." The Englishman nodded and turned back towards Ann.

"You won't be a nuisance to them?" he asked. She bobbed her head up and down in the most innocent manner. He sighed in relief and waved goodbye. "We'll pick her up around seven okay?"

"Okay, we'll be here!" Feliciano yelled as they headed to their car. They waved one last time before driving off, leaving Antarctica behind.

Italy turned to the girl who was still on her phone. "So," he rocked on his heels, "What do you'a want to do?"

She glanced up. "I'm already doing it," she turned her attention back to the screen, "Die pigs!" Feliciano was clearly very confused as his eyebrows furrowed and he scratched his head.

"But I thought you'a wanted to play with actual'a people," he stuttered. Romano's eyes narrowed, he was the first one to realize this girl was a façade.

"You aren't some'a little angel you try to'a pretend to be," he pointed an accusing finger, "You're a spoiled brat!"

"Only for America," she answered simply, "England never buys it. But today he was too distracted to notice the act. So here I am stuck with you two dumbstruck Italians. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less though, all you guys are good at is making pasta and drunk driving without having to drink." Lovino twitched, this girl had crossed a line.

"Now listen here'a you imp!" he snatched the phone from her hands, "This is MY house which'a means you follow MY rules! No'a insulting us with'a your cheeky retorts!" She reached for the phone completely ignoring what he said.

"Give it back!" she cried, "That's mine!" Romano smirked, now he had her attention at least.

"No'a, now it's mine'a!" he dropped it into his pocket, "You will'a obey our rules if you'a ever want to see your'a precious phone ever again!" She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"Fine! But you're both still idiots!" she spat and stomped off. Italy looked rather uncomfortable about what happened.

"Fratello maybe we'a should be a little'a nicer. We don't want'a to be too rough-" he started but Lovino cut him off.

"You don't get it'a do you? She WANTS'A you to think'a like that! She's trying to seem'a all cute but then she will'a strike." Feliciano squirmed and looked up at his big brother.

"But I don't-a want her to hate'a me!" he wailed. Romano's eyes softened.

"Now don't-a be hard on yourself Italy," he soothed, rubbing his younger sibling's back, "You just need to be a little tougher. You need to be a little ore like," he took a breath completely disgraced he was going to say this, "Like that potato bastard Germany." Italy sniffed and looked up his chestnut eyes for once open wide.

"Did you'a just complement Mr. Germany?" he asked. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just'a saying he's strict. Now'a let's go." Feliciano's eyes closed again and he returned to the oblivious Italian Romano knew and loved.

"Okay fratello!" he said happily and went off in a skipping matter in the direction Antarctica had gone. Lovino smiled slightly, nothing could get that boy down. If anyone tried to rain on Italy's parade, he would grab an umbrella and keep marching.

Romano followed an found the two in the kitchen. Feliciano was getting the pasta in some serving bowls and Ann sat at the table playing on a DS, how many electronic devices did this girl have? Well she WAS related to America after all. "Are you hungry fanciulla?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at the Italian word.

"Fan what?" Italy laughed.

"Oh no, fanciulla. It means a young girl in Italian," he explained as he set the bowl in front of her. She still looked somewhat confused, but she put away the DS and picked up a fork. Lovino was relieved that the girl was behaving a lot better after the little conversation in the living room. But it wasn't gong to last long.

Feliciano gave her a bowl of salad and just by her expression Romano knew the, "perfect little angel" act was going to end. Her nose wrinkled and she pushed it away. "Uh, no thank you. I don't really like salad"

Italy was startled, but smiled. "We'll you'a need to eat it. Vegtables are'a very important if you'a want to grow up and'a become a big, strong'a, and powerful country-"

"Did you never eat your vegtables?" she asked. He tilted his head.

"Of course'a I did!" he exclaimed.

"Then why are you the opposite of all the traits you just said?" she retorted. His eyes opened wide in a look of shock and hurt. Lovino balled his fist, no one insalted Italy like that, at least not doing it and getting away with it. As Feliciano stuttered to find something to say, he stepped in.

"Don't-a talk to my fratello like that!" he snapped. She crossed her arms.

"I can talk however I want!" she shoved the salad away, "You aren't my boss! Or do I have to say it in your language, you'a aren't-a my'a boss'a!" Something in Romano snapped. She could ignore him, she could insult him, she could insult Italy, but she will NOT insult Italians in general!

"Italy," Lovino managed to say through his gritted teeth, "Please'a leave us. I need to talk'a to our guest." Feliciano looked very nervous now.

"But Romano-" he started.

"NOW!" Lovino roared. The smaller Italian sprinted out of the room. Now alone with the girl, Romano turned to face her.

"Now listen'a here brat," he hissed taking a step towards her, "You will not'a talk to me or my'a brother like that. I do not'a tolerate this kind'a of behavior and I think'a England does not either." She rolled her eyes.

"Like that matters? One, England isn't here to say anything. Two, you aren't my boss and can't do anything." His eyes narrowed into two dangerous slits he started to roll up his sleeves.

"Oh really? Well'a I fink you need a lesson'a in respect." She saw the classic look in his eyes that either America or England gave her when they were about to spank her as he walked over and her eyes widened.

"You aren't going to... you wouldn't dare!" she shrieked as she backed up, "Only England or America can do that!" He grabbed her arm as she tried to get away.

"Try me," he hissed, "And they'a put you under my'a protection meaning my'a house my'a rules." She squirmed as she struggled against his iron grip.

"Let me go! You can't do this! You're an assh- OW!" The last part was from Lovino giving her a sharp smack on her backside.

"I'a suggest you would stop'a talking like that. I'll-a add a mouth washing as'a well." She shook her head, England had washed her mouth out with soap on several occasions that followed getting spanked with the slipper.

"No! Only England or America can punish me!" she argued as he pulled out a chair.

"Oh don't-a worry. I'll make sure'a to tell them about'a your behavior," he assured her as he flipped her over his lap. She continued to thrash around but he held tight. Without missing a beat, he brought his hand down on her clothed backside.

She yelped as more blows came raining down. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "I will not'a let you continue to'a act like this in my'a house!" he snapped as he alternated between cheeks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She bit back her screams. "I'll tell America you were being a bitch to me!" she shouted but cried out as she received another stroke.

"Watch your language," he hissed but didn't stop the punishment. She kicked and fought but the Italian had a strong grip for someone so scrawny. At least that's what she thought. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Why'a are you being spanked?" he asked as he chastsised. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She glared up at him.

"Because you enjoy being a jackass?" she retorted. His hand froze, this girl was going way over the line. He took her off his lap and set her down.

"I'a didn't want to do'a this," he said as he went over to the counter, "But you'a leave me no'a choice." He pulled one of the drawers open and dug around for something. Finally, he found what he needed. He faced the little girl so she could see what he had in his hand. It was a wooded spoon that he had used once or twice on Italy.

She swallowed hard. "I-I didn't mean aything of it!" she stuttered as she backed up. He grabbed her, pinned her to his lap, and flipped the dress over, pulling her panties down as well. Then he brought hard wood onto her bare rear. She cried out, this was a lot worse then his hand.

"You," SMACK, "Will'a," SMACK, "Not," SMACK, "talk," SMACK, "to'a," SMACK, "me," SMACK, "like," SMACK, "That'a!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Why are you'a being spanked?"

"Because I was- OW! Being a brat!" she managed to get out. He nodded as he brought the spoon down again.

"And?"

"And I wouldn't- AH Wouldn't stop cussing!" she yelped. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She then let it all out and started to sob. "Please Mr. Romano I-I'll do anything if you would j-just stop!"

Lovino flinched but he knew he had to finish his punishments. He gave her a few good smacks on her sit spots to get his point across. Finally after many tears he set aside the spoon and pulled up the little girls underwear and flipped her dress over. "You'a can get up now'a," he whispered.

She slid off his lap and backed up as far as she could. Romano felt an aching in his stomach, now the girl was terrified of him. But he knew she needed the punishment. "I'm sorry."

He looked up. The girl was getting to her feet and her eyes were gazing at the floor. "I'm sorry for being such a brat," she mumbled as she messed with her dress, "I am ashamed of my behavior." He smiled and picked her up, rocking her a little and holding her tight against his chest.

"I know'a" he whispered as he wiped away her tears "But I'm still'a going to have to'a wash that dirty mouth'a of yours out." She nodded as if she expected it. Lovino took her to the sink and got out the bar of soap. Setting her on the counter, he ran it under the water. She looked at it with complete distaste. He turned towards her. "Open'a up."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Has light parental punishment and some mild language but it's Romano so everyone can expect that.

Antarctica shook her head, getting her mouth washed out was almost as bad as a spanking. But then remembered what happened earlier. Romano sighed, he did not want to go through that again either. Disciplining a child was almost as bad as getting the punishment himself at times.

"I'a am not going to'a ask you again Antarctica open your mouth'a. This wouldn't be'a happening if you would'a have listened."

She glared up at him, giving some signs of being stubborn, and crossed her arms. "I don't want to! Soap tastes nasty!" she complained, her voice rising a octave to reach a whiny pitch.

"So you have'a had your mouth washed'a out before?" he questioned. She nodded rapidly and swung her feet in an attempt to show her defiance. Lovino shook his head, he understood since he had his fair shares of getting his mouth washed out, but that was not an excuse. No child should use words like the ones she spoke and especially not with her attitude.

"Well'a that doesn't matter. Open'a your mouth or do I'a need to get that'a spoon back out?" he threatened. She squirmed (she still felt the sting) but finally opened her mouth though it took much willpower. He popped it in before she could protest or change her mind. She first gagged on it and attempted to spit it out but he forced her mouth shut. After a good while he was going to take it out when Italy came back in the room.

He smiled. "Everything'a alright? I heard you-" he swallowed hard and his smile wavered, "I'a heard you uh..." Romano patted his little brother's back.

"Don't worry'a Fratello," he looked at Ann, "I'm going to'a take the soap out'a okay? Don't bite'a my finger off please?" She nodded, anything to get the soap out of her mouth. Feliciano just realized Antarctica had soap in her mouth and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why-?" he started cut Lovino cut him off.

"She'a said some very not'a appropriate words," he explained as he took the soap out. She immediately started to gag and do everything to get the taste out of her mouth.

"It tastes like garlic and tomatoes from being in your hand for too long!" she spat. Romano's eyes narrowed.

"What'a did I tell you about'a cheeky comments?" Her eyes widened and she shifted on the counter.

"I-I didn't mean for it to be cheeky!" she stuttered, "There's nothing bad about tasting like garlic and tomatoes. It's just because you were raised by Spain and you're Italian!" Lovino blinked, not sure if he should take that as an insult or not. Italy must have sensed the rising tension because he cut in.

"Don't be'a so uptight fratello!" he lifted Ann off the counter, "You'a know children. They don't mean'a some things they say'a. It just slips before'a they realize it's somewhat rude'a!" Romano huffed, slightly upset that is little brother was supporting her. But then he remembered the tears. He looked down at the girl and sighed, he couldn't stay mad at her. It was like staying mad at Feliciano.

"Fine! But'a think before you speak'a!" he added before he walked off. Italy smiled at her and led her to the table.

"Ready to'a eat?" he asked. She nodded and started to eat (salad first). She was almost done when, DING! Being the easily startled Italian he was, Feliciano jumped about three feet in the air and fell on his rump.

"I'll get'a it!" Lovino yelled. There was the sound of the door unlocking, it creaking open, then it slamming shut. Feliciano told Ann to stay where she was and went to the living room. Romano was blocking the door and his expression was a mix of surprise and pure irritation.

"What's wrong'a?" Italy questioned.

"What's wrong'a?!" Lovino's voice went shrill, "Spain is outside our'a door! That's what's wrong'a!" Feliciano blinked and was about to say something when there was another knock.

"Come on Roma!" a Spanish voice whined, "Open up!"

"Who's here?" Italy spun around and there Antarctica was standing in the hall.

"I told'a you to stay in the'a kitchen!" he scolded as he walked over and picked her up. She glanced over his shoulder.

"Why is Romano blocking the door?" she asked. Lovino glanced at the little girl.

"There'a is a very bad'a man outside the door'a and I'm making sure'a he doesn't get in'a," he explained. There was another series of knocks.

"Aw come on Roma you know I'm not a bad guy!" Antonio argued.

"DON'T CALL'A ME THAT!" Romano roared, "WHAT THE'A HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE'A?!" Ann giggled. He glared at her and crossed his arms. "What's so'a funny?"

She covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. "He called you Roma," she snickered, "And you just said a bad word after you punished me for cussing."

Lovino's face turned as red as a tomato. He was technically being a hypocrite. How could he punish her for doing something when he did it all the time? He could do it when she wasn't around, just not when she was watching. "Why won't you let him in?"

Romano finally gave up and opened the door grumbling. Spain practically flew in and hug attacked his little brother. "Roma! I knew you would eventually let me in!" he squealed. He would have probably continued but then he saw Annabelle. His eyes widened and he released the mild tempered Italian. "Now who might this Señorita be?" he asked.

She looked down at her swinging feet shyly. "You know me," she whispered, "I'm Antarctica." He snapped his fingers.

"Of course! How could I forget?" he snatched her from Italy, "As pretty as a frosted flower." She laughed at the nick name France had given her. Feliciano for once frowned, he didn't appreciate the girl being taken away from him.

"Uh Spain I'a had her first-" he tried to say but Antonio wasn't listening.

"Wait," he placed her on his hip, "Why do you two have Ann? You didn't kidnap her did you?!" Lovino shook his head vigorously at the accusation.

"No you idiota!" he snapped accidentally going Italian, "We are'a babysitting! America and England went'a to a meeting for the'a day and she needed'a someone to watch her'a!" Spain blinked as he processed the information. He looked at the little girl.

"Is that true?" She nodded.

"Yeah! Romano is a big meanie!" she added. Lovino tensed up. She was saying what?!

"Oh?" Antonio glanced at the Italian, "What did my little hermano do to you?" She pretended to rub her eyes and sniffed pitifully like a kicked kitten.

"Mean Mr. Romano he," she sniffled, "he hit me. And I wasn't doing anything! I was just copying the words he was using all the time and he got mad at me. He yelled and said I was an imp, a puttana, and a monello." Lovino's jaw dropped, how did she know such horrible words in Italian? But on a different manner, how DARE she lie about him!

After raising Romano Spain had learn a good deal of Italian insults so his eyes about popped out of his skull. Italy looked more like he was going to pass out. "My Roma said that to you?" Antonio asked.

She nodded sincerely and for a second Lovino believed her as well. But then he remembered what the little brat accused him of and his fist tightened.

"How dare you'a charge me of that'a!" he stomped towards her and got in her face, "I punished you'a because you were being'a cheeky and a smart'a mouth! Not to mention the'a nasty language you were'a using! And I didn't-a say one of those'a words to you! Where'a did you learn how'a to curse in Italian?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Liar! You hit me with that spoon for no reason!"

"You used a spoon on her?!" Spain shrieked his expression appalled and he held the girl closer to his chest. Romano felt like getting the spoon back out and beating some respect in that girl.

"Yes but'a only because she continued to'a cuss and snap snide comments at'a me! And that girl is'a a façade! She first acts'a all innocent then she'a strikes! You make me leave she'll be cussing, ignoring every command, and flipping you off!" he argued. Antonio put her on the ground an looked from Romano to Italy to Ann.

"Well since you two are having trouble," he grinned, "I'll help!" The Italians exchanged glances.

"I'a don't think that would be'a a good idea-" Feliciano started but the Spaniard cut him off.

"You need my big brother experience and let's face it," he grabbed the two, "You haven't had your full dose of 'Spain' time today! We'll have so much fun!" Antarctica giggle and that's when Italy finally realized what a demone the child was.

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GERMAN BEER~

It was about 4 o'clock and already it was getting hard for Italy to keep his smile. Spain had been a complete nuisance, almost as bad as Annabelle.

Once she realized that Antonio would back her up no matter what she turned from a brat to a little monster. If she knocked a bowl off the shelf then she was start bawling saying that it was an accident and now everyone hated her now. Spain would blame either Feliciano or Lovino for not putting it up higher.

Romano was ready to grab the girl and give her a tanning but it would be impossible with Antonio around. He acted like the girl as an angel that was Jesus' sister or something. Lovino finally had a chance to talk with his little brother while Spain was playing Mexican Trains with the devil child.

"We'a have to do something about'a this!" Romano hissed, "The stupid'a Spaniard is spoiling the'a girl rotten!" Feliciano nodded and ran his

fingers through his hair, a sign of stress.

"What will'a we do?" Italy wailed, "Nothing we say'a is going to convince him'a that Antarctica would hurt'a a fly!" Lovino stroked is chin, then grinned.

"We'a won't have to say'a anything," he put a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "We can'a let her talk her way'a into her grave." Feliciano first seemed confused but then realized what he meant. He smiled.

"Fratello you're a genius'a! We just have to'a aggravate her then'a she'll go boom!" he clapped his hands like a little kid who was going to get candy (or pasta). Romano sighed.

"I'a was really proud when'a used a word like'a 'aggravate' but you ruined'a the whole thing when you'a said 'boom'." Together, they devised a brilliant plan that would show Antonio the real Antarctica.

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AMERICA'S HAMBURGERS~

Spain and Ann were watching TV when Italy skipped in and changed the channel. She immediately popped up. "Hey!" she yelled, "We were watching that!"

"It's okay chica," Antonio pulled her down, "It is his TV and we can just do something else!" She first glared at Feliciano, but then remembered that Spain was watching. Instead she smiled sweetly.

"Okay Toni!" He held her hand and walked her away. But when Antonio wasn't looking she turned around and stuck her middle finger high in the air at Italy. The Italian about fell over and by the time he recovered, they were gone. Romano came out and sighed in disappointment.

"Okay fratello, time'a for plan B."

Plan B was a much more dangerous operation. When Ann was about to have a snack, Lovino volunteered to make it for her. That made her face drop, but she tried not to show it. Especially when he brought her tomatoes which were vegetables. She swallowed hard but glanced at Antonio watching her and smiled instead.

"Oh! Tomatoes! My favorite!" she picked one up, "Thank you Mr. Romano!"

Spain's face had burst into a Cheshire cat grin, glad that Lovino had even gotten her the snack in the first place.

"Great! You're finally opening up Roma!" he said happily as he slapped Romano on the back. The Italian glowered at his big brother.

"I'a told you not to'a call me that!" he hissed. Antonio crossed his arms and transformed into a somewhat disciplined guardian that could actually be a parent.

"Watch your tone with me Lovino," he snapped, "I have dealt with your behavior before and I know how to fix it real quick!" Romano blinked, surprised that he managed to aggravate the Spaniard so quickly.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, "What's got'a you all worked up'a?" Spain deflated and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ro- I mean Romano," he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, "I just thought we would had some fun together, just like old times. But you refuse to let me in. I don't even remember the last time you smiled." Lovino instantly went on a full blown guilt trip. Antonio was just trying to be a good big brother.

"When I saw Antarctica," he whispered, "I thought it would be a second chance for me. Maybe if I was more involved then you would be happier. I was trying to make sure I could do one child right." Romano wasn't so sure about exposing Ann now. It would break his brother's heart. But if he didn't, she would eventually slip in the future causing more pain. What was he supposed to do?

"Mr. Spain!" They both turned. Annabelle was getting off the chair and she looked ashamed. She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"I lied about the words Mr. Romano said to me," she mumbled refusing to meet their gaze, "I just wanted to get your attention. I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble. Please forgive me."

Spain looked hurt but understanding. Lovino recognized the face from the many times he had gotten in trouble. He walked over to the little girl and got down on one knee. "Does that mean you were also lying when you said that you didn't do the things he said?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly and wrung her hands. "N-no," she rocked on her heels, "I would never."

That pissed Romano off more than anything. "How'a could you say that'a?!" he roared, "You know you'a did the things I'a mentioned!"

The guilt disappeared almost instantly off of her face and was replaced with anger. "Back off you asshole!" she snapped forgetting that Spain was right in front of her, "or should I say it in your language, STRONZO!"

"Cállate los dos!" Antonio yelled. Both of them jumped as he stood up. It was very rare to have him start speaking Spanish. You usually had to aggravate him to a dangerous degree. "Estoy harto de este comportamiento estúpido! Estás actuando como dos niños de tres años! Ley de su edad maldita!" (I'm sick of your stupid behavior! You're acting like two three-year-olds! Act your fucking age!).

Ann blinked and looked at Lovino for help on translation but he was to shocked to say anything. Even though he refused to learn Spanish when he was young he picked up a few words along the way. Spain seemed to realize he had basically just ranted in Spanish and his face turned red.

"Uh, sorry," he cleared his throat, "What I mean is that you two need to stop jabbing at each other! And you," he turned to the little girl, "You just proved that you DID do those things! I do not appreciate being lied to."

She crossed her arms. "It wasn't a lie!" she retorted, "I just didn't give you all the details!" His eyes narrowed as Italy walked in. He always managed to come into the room when the tension was at it's highest peak.

"I'a heard yelling," he looked at the scene, "What'a happened?" Romano mouthed, 'our plan'a worked' and Feliciano's face lit up. "Oh, I'm sorry'a if I've interrupted something'a-" Antonio completely ignored the Italian.

"You know what?" he pointed outside, "Go get a switch!" Lovino about fell over. This was not part of the plan at all! Sure he wanted the girl to learn her lesson but now that way! He had plenty of experience with a stupid switch to know that Spain meant business.

-FLAHBACK BROUGHT TO YOU BY ENGLAND'S SCONES-

_Romano was in the tomato field hiding. Why? Because he got caught throwing his big brother's turtles out the window. Antonio was obviously furious that Lovino had thrown his dearest pets out the window and judging by the very still motion of some of them murdered a few. He had yelled at his little brother for a bit then ordered him to go get a switch._

_Now Romano was hiding in the tomato fields from a very angry Spaniard. But he was hearing yelling. "Lovino Vargas! Come here right this instance! LOVINO!"_

_Romano shrunk down and noticed a very juicy looking tomato. His stomach growled. God it looked good. One tomato wouldn't hurt. He needed to keep up his strength if he had to break into a run. He grabbed in gingerly then ever so carefully detached it from the vine._

_"AHA!" The next thing he knew someone had grabbed him and was picking him off the ground. "I can hear the sound of a tomato being picked from a mile away!" Spain said in triumph, "What did I tell you to do?"_

_"You'a told me to take'a a siesta," Lovino replied still struggling. Antonio blinked, his anger melting into confusion._

_"What? I didn't tell you to take a siesta!" he argued but Romano nodded._

_"Yes you'a did! After I picked some tomatoes!" he added so he wouldn't get in trouble for not obeying. Spain frowned, not sure if he should believe the Italian._

_"Wait!" he glared at his underling, "I told you to go get a switch! You need to be punished for killing my turtles! Now that you lied to me on top of that-"_

_"I'A DON'T CARE!" Lovino yelled and bit Antonio's hand. Spain yelped and immediately let go of Romano. He sprinted away._

_"LOVINO VARGAS!" Antonio roared, "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" But Romano preferred to sit down thank you very much so he continued to run. He knew that if he kept going he would eventually get to Austria's place and his idiot fratello Italy would hide him. He hit the woods._

_It was kind of scary with all the trees glowering down at him full of switches. And being in his position, they all looked like angry Spaniards. He was fine until someone grabbed him._

_"You little beast!" Spain hissed as he dragged the little boy over to a tree, "I'm going to give you a switching you'll never forget!" He plucked one of the thin branches of the tree and took off the extra twigs sticking out of it. It was bad enough that Lovino was going to get punished but watching the making if the instrument that would be used made his stomach churn._

_Finally satisfied, Antonio flipped Romano over his knee and pulled down the boy's pants. The next thing Lovino knew, CRACK! He howled and squirmed to get out of his big brother's grasp. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! This was how it seemed to always end up, no matter how hard the Italian tried..._

-BACK TO THE PRESENT-

Romano didn't want Ann to go through the same pain he did. "Wait!" he grabbed Spain's arm, "Don't you'a think that's a little'a harsh?"

The Spaniard met his gaze evenly. "Says the guy who spanked her with a spoon," he retorted.

Lovino flinched, but knew his brother was right. Italy (who was still oblivious) raised an eyebrow. "What'a? And what do you mean she needs to go get a switch?"

Antarctica shrugged, "okay." With that she walked into the hall. Romano was confused, why would she go down the hall to get a switch? Then, they heard a loud bang and she came back. In her hand was a light switch. Judging by all the wires hanging out of it, the object seemed like it was yanked out of the wall. Antonio's eyes widened.

"Annabelle! What is that?! WHERE did you get that?!" he shrieked. She blinked innocently.

"From Mr. Romano's room. You said to get a switch and I got a switch. You weren't very specific," she added. That made Spain do a face palm.

"You know what?" he walked to the door, "I'll get it myself." Lovino snatched the light switch from the little girl as the Spaniard left.

"Do you'a know how much trouble'a you're in?" he hissed, "First you'a curse, then you start'a being cheeky, and to'a top it all off you'a pissed him off and'a pulled the light switch out'a of the wall!" She crossed her arms.

"Like I care? He's just and idiot Spanish dweeb! Like he can do anything to me-"

"The 'Spanish dweeb' has ears you know." She spun around and indeed Antonio stood in the doorway switch in hand. His face said it all, doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Antarctica took a tentative step back, surprised that it took the Spaniard such short amount of time to get the switch.

"How... what... why... who-" she stuttered her face turning red at a rapid pace.

"And that would leave where wouldn't it?" Spain snapped. He walked towards the girl. She instantly saw the danger to her health so she darted over to Italy and latched onto his leg. Feliciano picked up the little girl and hugged her close to his chest. Sure she had made fun of him but that didn't mean he was going to hand her off to Antonio.

"Listen'a Spain," he started, "You can't be to'a hard on her-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS FELICIANO!" Spain roared. Italy backed up, terrified. "Give her to me!" the Spaniard ordered. The poor Italian bit his lip, distraught that he was defeated so easily, but it was either the girl or him. Finally he handed her over. She struggled but Spain had a tight grip.

"Can you both leave?" he asked, "I want to do this alone." Feliciano nodded but Romano was hesitant.

"Remember Spain," he whispered and looked up, "You'a were that age too. So'a was I. Remember how it'a affected our relationship."

With that, he followed his brother. That surprised Antonio. What was the Italian's deal? Usually he was all gloomy and cursing like a sailor, but now he was acting... nice. It was beyond weird. Maybe he was growing attached to the small child.

Spain shook it off though and set the girl down. To his surprise she didn't start running. She just stood there, waiting. He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed, "What? Aren't you going to try to get away?"

She shook her head. "I know I deserve to be punished," she whispered, "I'm not going to run from what I can't avoid." That hit him in the gut. She really did look sorry, but she did before she blew up at Romano as well. Could he trust her? Maybe just a time-out...

No! A voice shouted in his mind, she has to learn her lesson. Romano never did and look how he has ended up! This was a disturbing battle, him versus himself. Finally, he knew he needed to stick to the plan. He just nodded and pulled out a chair.

"Well then let's get this over with." She bit her lip and took a step back, but then remembered all of the horrible things she did. She took a deep breath and climbed onto his lap. He flipped up her dress and pulled down her underwear. Her bottom was still pink from earlier and Spain couldn't help but smile. Romano knew how to discipline.

He placed his hand on her back signaling that he was ready. She cringed, but nothing could have prepared her for the first stroke. CRACK! She yelped and started to struggle but he had her in a lock. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! It was already leaving clearly visible marks and it didn't take her long to start crying. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"I'm sorry Mr. Spain!" she wailed, "J-just- OW! Just stop! Please!" He ignored her though. She needed to learn her lesson. He wasn't going to scar her, just get his point across. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! She continued to try to reason with him but she eventually gave up and just sobbed. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

He set aside the switch. But he wasn't done to her disappointment. SMACK!

She yelped as his hand made contact with her already sore bottom. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Mr. Spain!" she cried, "I've- OW! Learned my lesson! Please!"

He made a few last smacks before finally pulling up her underwear and picking her up off his lap. She buried her face into his shirt and immediately he felt his shirt getting soaked with tears. He felt guilty, but he knew it had to be done. After she calmed down he started to ask questions.

"Why were you punished?" he asked. She sniffed and wipe her nose on her sleeve.

"Because I lied and... I cursed...and I was rude... and I tore the light switch off the wall," she stuttered. He smoothed down her hair, pulling out a tissue with his other hand to wipe her runny nose.

"And why did you do it?" She looked away but he grabbed her chin. "Antarctica I want you to look me in the eye. Why did you do those things?" he repeated. She squirmed under his piercing green eyes, they reminded her of England's.

"Because I was tired of everyone looking at me and thinking I'm some perfect angel," she whispered, "I couldn't stand them always assuming that I couldn't harm a fly. I wanted to make myself a reputation, an identity that I created."

This was a slap across the face for the Spaniard. She was just trying to be an individual, and he was one of those people who judged her by her appearance.

"Maybe if you told England and America all this then they would try to understand better," he suggested. She first seemed to accept the idea, but then froze.

"Y-you won't tell them about what I did right?" she whimpered, "Please don't! England will use the slipper on me!" Antonio sighed.

"I'll be gone by then, but I will tell Romano to tell them." She curled up into a ball, beyond upset. After she accepted the fact, Spain carried her to the living room where Romano and Italy were watching a movie. He handed the girl to Lovino and explained before leaving.

As he walked to his car, he saw a very recognizable car pull into the drive way. He sent a quick prayer to God telling him to watch over the poor girl's soul and drove away

ROMANO'S POV-

Barely a minute passed before the door bell rang. Antarctica jumped up and hid behind the couch. As Romano went to get the door Italy grabbed the girl and picked her up.

Sure enough the American and Englishman were both on his porch. America grinned and did a mock salute. "What's up dude?"

This time Lovino did not blow up at the country but glanced at England. As if reading his mind, Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She acted up didn't she? How much will the damage cost?"

The Italian simply handed hm the light switch. It took the Brit about three seconds to process before clenching his fist so tight he almost broke it. "ANNABELLE ELIZABETH KIRKLAND!" he roared stepping inside.

She buried her face into Feliciano's chest. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "It was an accident-"

"An accident?" Alfred came inside and even he looked angry, "How is pulling a freaking light switch off the wall an accident?!" She simply shrugged but everyone could plainly see that she was terrified. England sighed and managed an apologetic smile.

"I am very sorry Romano, Italy. I had no idea she would do something like this. I'll pay for the damage-" he started but Lovino cut him off.

"It's okay'a" he crossed his arms, "It's not as bad'a as it looks. I'a can fix it." Arthur seemed relieved by that but his expression hardened as he faced his little sister.

"You owe Romano and Italy an apology young lady. Not to mention me and America for lying that you wouldn't cause any trouble. And I know for certain I can promise them that you will be punished properly!" he snapped. Her eyes widened at the threat of a third punishment. She glanced at Alfred as if he would handle it all.

Instead he glared at her through icy blue eye that made her surprised his glasses haven't froze yet. "I can make that promise as well," he hissed.

Her head hung, four punishments in one day. Lovino felt his heart ache for the poor girl. "There'a is no need for that'a," he said quickly, "Me and Italy have'a taken care of the problem'a already."

England turned red when he realized what Romano was saying. "Well... um... I understand that but I believe that being her guardian means that I need to do my part on discipline."

"But Spain did'a too!" Italy argued. America raised his hand.

"Dude, I might be an 'American idiot' but I'm pretty sure you only mentioned one thing she did. What was the second thing?" he asked. Arthur tapped his foot. Feliciano sighed and glanced at Romano for help. But Romano knew he had to tell them what really happened.

"She'a kind of has a dirty'a mouth, a problem with'a telling the truth, and'a a real difficulty with'a authority," he answered simply. England's eye twitched and lost his composure.

"ANNABELLE! So help me when we get home-" he started as he snatched her from Italy. Alfred touched his shoulder.

"Let's deal with it when we get home okay?" he suggested. The Englishman took a deep breath and nodded before facing the two Italians.

"I am deeply sorry," he apologized, "I understand if you don't want to watch her again." Romano looked at his little brother and smiled slightly.

"You'a know what? We would'a be glad to watch her'a again anytime." America's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Y-you're serious?" he stuttered, "Even though she cussed, and was rude, and broke your house, and who knows what else you aren't telling us?" Lovino nodded.

"She reminds me of someone I knew long ago," he explained. England gave them the money for watching her and apologized for the fifteenth time before leaving. They could both hear the scolding until the car drove away.

"Fratello?" Romano turned around, "What?"

Italy smiled. "I'a know who she reminds'a you of, yourself."

Lovino scowled, turning back to his old self. "Me? Are you'a stupido?!" he scoffed, "Now let's clean'a this place up." Feliciano just giggled as his big brother started to pick up the light switch.

"Whatever you'a say Roma." With that he sprinted out of the room.

"ITALY!" Lovino roared but didn't chase after him. He just smiled to himself, he couldn't wait until he would see Antarctica again. He just hoped Spain was nowhere insight.

-THE END


End file.
